


To All Of The Queens Who Are Fighting Alone. Baby, You're Not Dancin' On Your Own

by LahraTeigh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Leorio Paladiknight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gon Freecs, Beta Killua Zoldyck, Comforting, Nightmares, Omega Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Omega Verse, Omega instinct, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Kurapika, Purring, omegas purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kurapika is the only Omega on the team with two young pups...of course his maternal instincts are going to kick in.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 233





	To All Of The Queens Who Are Fighting Alone. Baby, You're Not Dancin' On Your Own

Kurapika looked to the two young pups with a small smile. 

It amazed him just how childish these pups still were, even after everything they’ve seen and been through during the Hunter exams. 

Gon grunted as Killua pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. 

They laughed. 

Kurapika shook his head.  
“Okay, you two. Time to go to sleep.” He said, his ‘Omega side’ once again making a mother out of him. 

Both boys groaned and whined.  
Leorio sighed.  
“Give them a break.”

Kurapika glared to the eldest male.  
The Alpha gulped.  
“Okay, Boys, you heard your mother. Bed time.” 

Killua and Gon giggled.  
The Omega shook his head with a small smile. He sat down against a tree, opening his arms and beaconing the two Betas into his lap. 

He hummed as he ran his fingers through both of the boy’s hair. Both Betas falling asleep rather quickly. 

“If it wasn’t for the age gap...you could totally be their mother.” Leorio joked. 

Kurapika sighed.  
“Just go to sleep.”

The Alpha smiled, kissing the Omega on the forehead. 

“Goodnight, Leorio.” 

Leorio waved over his shoulder without turning around. 

Kurapika was just starting to fall asleep when he felt the stirring and heard the small whimpers. 

He pulled the white haired boy closer to him, guiding his nose into the Omega’s scent gland. 

“Shh...Pup. You’re okay.” Kurapika released his calming pheromones to settle the upset pup. 

Gon looked up with worried and tired eyes.  
The Omega pulled him closer, kissing his forehead.  
“He’s just having a nightmare, go back to sleep.” 

Gon nodded, nestling back down into the Omega’s lap. 

Kurapika eased Killua and Gon back into a fit-less sleep. 

Leorio chuckled from the other side of the camp.  
“A Mother.” 

The Omega ignored the Alpha, pulling Gon and Killua closer to his chest as he started to purr.


End file.
